the other son of satan
by cronapower
Summary: "how can you fly with thouse flames on you?" Nikki asked pointing at the flams over the boy body WARNING IT HAS CONTANS YAOI BOYxBOY DONT LIKE DONT READ SHIMAXOC AND MANY OTHERS. and will have lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 a new beginning

**I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

* * *

BLUE EXORSIST CHAPTER 1 A NEW BEGENING

A girl in the middle of the sidewalk was staring at the cuts on her arms through her glasses. How she got them was very simple, she was walking home from a friend's house when she saw a dog. When she walked up to the dog it lashed out and scratched her end of story. Not really she's been seeing weird things since it happened. Like strange weird floating things **'Get a hold of yourself Nikki you're just getting crazier'** Nikki thought as she walked down the street. That when she saw a something laying limp on the side of the street **'is that a dog?'** she thought as she walked more closer to the thing.

The more closely she got she could make it out more clearly. It appeared to be some sort of dog with mushrooms on its head was that even possible? **'Is it hurt?'** Nikki thought as she crept closer to the dog. The dog looked up to see Nikki coming closer to it **"What happened to you little guy?"** Nikki said as she was about to pet its head. Which did not gone so well as the dog bit her hand before she could pet it? **"Ow!... what was that for!"** Nikki said as she held her hand to her chest.

The dog started to bark very loud which could have woken up the people around them she looked around to see if people were looking out of their windows to see what was happening but no. 'Thank goodness' Nikki thought sighing in relief, until she saw a pair of eyes staring right at her from behind the dog **"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"** Nikki screamed pointing at the pair of eyes. Nikki turned around and was about to run until she saw more eyes just like the one behind her. **'FUCK FUCK WHAT CAN I DO NOW!'** Nikki thought as she looked around her. **'I KNOW I'LL CALL THE POLICE MAYBE THEY CAN HELP ME!'** she thought as she got her phone, but one of the pairs of eye lunged at her hand and snatched the phone away.

And then she knew what the pairs of eyes were… they were dogs.** 'I am going to die here aren't here I?'** Nikki thought as the dog came closer to her. One of them ran forward and jumped, Nikki closed her eyes before the pain came **"SLASH!"** Nikki opened her eyes to see a boy about 14 years old and was wearing a school uniform his black heir was a little bit past his shoulders making the impression that the person was a girl. Because of the hear pins in his hear. But the weirdest part was the sword dripping blood and some of the blood was one the boy's uniform. The boy looked at me showing light greenish bluish eyes **"Are you all right did any of them bite you?"** he asked **"n-no why what's wrong with them?"** Nikki said **"oh nope but you might start to see thing that might turn you crazy that's all I know"** the boy said running towards another dog before slamming his sword on it.

**"WHAT! YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT'S NOTHING!"** Nikki screamed as she ran towards the boy which was the only way to escape. **"Who cares just don't scream OK!"** the boy said as he kept on slashing at the horde of dogs. Once the horde of dogs disappeared the boy let out a sigh of relief the boy turned around to look at me up and down** "Ok you only have a few minor cuts and bruises no infections that's good"** the boy said as he looked at my arm. **"Oh I am Miguel"** Miguel said as he checked my other arm **"Oh I-I am Nikki"** I said **"Ok then Nikki you fine but going to have to come with me to true cross academe for a cleanup ok"** Miguel said as he started to walk away **"Wait!...that school is far away how can you walk all the way from here to that school!"** Nikki shouted as she ran up to Miguel. Nikki was following Miguel until they came to a clearing** "It's simple really were going to fly"** Miguel said not even turning his head to Nikki, that when she saw what she could not believe blue flames appeared on Miguel's hands and feet and his back and a tail came out of his shirt.

And that's when a pair of wings came out of Miguel's back with tips of the wings on fire, **"HOLY SHIT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"** Nikki screamed pointing at the pair of wings. **"Ok I have wings and a tail so what?"** Miguel said as his tail swished back and forth Nikki just stared at the wings of Miguel when a question came to mind **"How can you fly with those flames on you?"** Nikki asked pointing at the flames on Miguel's body. **"I just can ok and do you want more of those things after you?"** Miguel said in a slightly mad tone **"O-ok can we go now you got me scared"** Nikki aid as she looked around her to see if there is any things around her.** "Fine hold on all right and don't look down ok"** Miguel said as he offered his hand to Nikki, Nikki toke hold of the hand and closed her eyes shut when she felt her feet was off the ground. Nikki peaked a bit too only see that they were flying over a forest! She started to scream at how high they were from the ground **"YO! SHUT UP OK OR I'LL DROP YOU!"** Miguel shouted as he had to adjust himself in the air.

**"HOW CAN I BE QUITIT WHEN WE ARE FLYING OVER A FORREST?"** Nikki yelled as she tightened her grip on Miguel's arm so she could not fall. **"OW! THAT HURTS STOP THAT!"** Miguel yelled as his wing were slowly stopping, both of them stopped yelling at each other as they felt them falling. **"WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES!"** Miguel shouted as they plummeted to the ground **"I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"** Nikki yelled over Miguel's screams. Miguel toke out a piece of paper that had circles on in and bit his index finger until blood appeared on the finger. Putting the blood on the paper Miguel started to say some word **"BRON FROM THE FULL MOON OF WINTER OH RISE OH GREAT BEAST OF FROST!"** Miguel yelled as the paper turned into smoke.

When the smoke disappeared there was Miguel sitting on a was a medium sized dragon the wings of the dragon were light green very sharp and the tips of the wings were gold, its tail had a gem at the end of it with more gold around the gem, the body of the dragon was covered by a silver cloth that had the kanji for ice on it, and the head of the dragon one eye was rad and the other was blue the ears of the dragon were very pointy and had piercings on it. **"GET ON!"** Miguel said as he tried to get Nikki's hand, Nikki got hold of Miguel's hand **"ok now all we have to do is get to the school and land"** Miguel thought and grabbed the cloth on the dragons back** "Blizzard can you bring us to True Cross Academe"** Miguel said to the dragon the replay was a roar of approval. So their they were sitting in silence heading to the school** "so when we get to the school don't tell any person about me having a tail and a pair of wings ok"** Miguel said when they were starting to land at the entrance to a dorm. Waiting at the entrance was two people one had brown hair and glasses and had blue eyes, the one next to him had navy blue hair and blue eye as well they were both wearing pajama and looked very sleepy. Once they landed Miguel tore the piece of paper and Blizzard disappeared Miguel turned around to meet a kick to the face! **"AH!...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"** Miguel shouted as he held his face.

The kick came from the navy haired boy as he landed on the ground he glared at Miguel** "BECAUSE YOU JUST ALL OF A SUDDEN LEFT THE DORM AND STARTED TO FLY AWAY WITHOUT GIVING US AN EXPLANATION IDOUT!**" the boy yelled as he started to chase Miguel **"I TOLD YOU THAT I MIGHT NOT BE HERE FOR CLASS YESTERDAY I NEEDED SOME FRESH AIR OK!"** Miguel yelled as the navy haired boy was now pulling at his hair. **"I am sorry you have to see them act like children I am Yukio Okumura and the boy on top of Miguel is my older brother Rin Okumura"** Yukio said as he looked at the two boys who were prettily rolling on the ground. **"So do they always act like kids?"** Nikki asked **"sometimes ok how about we get thing settled can you tell what happened"** Yukio said as he lead Nikki into the dorm.

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW PEOPLE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2 a new home part 1

I** DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

* * *

BLUE EXORSIST CHAPTER 2 A NEW HOME PART 1

Once Nikki told Yukio what happened and how she got those scratches on her arm it was very awkward seeing Yukio's face just nodding and that **"So you were walking home one day when you saw a dog on the sidewalk is that right?"** Yukio said well adjusting his glasses. Nikki just nodded when he said this **"But why is this happing what is the meaning of this?"** Nikki asked looking straight at Yukio **"And how can Miguel have a tail and wings well not being burned by the blue flames that were on his body?" **Nikki asked she really want to know how he can do that. Yukio sighed when he heard this **"Maybe I should just tell you how he can do that and what that dog was ok**?" Yukio said** "sure"** Nikki said looking forward to what he was about to say. **"The world we live in is called Assiah the world of the living demons can pass into our world by possessing anything in it. Genhenna is the world in which demons live in the ruler of all the demons is Satan none knows what Satan looks like but all we know is that when someone is possessed by Satan they emit blue flames"** Yukio said **"Ok so then how come Miguel can do that?"** Nikki asked now understanding what Yukio said. **"Sometimes Satan would have a child in our world Miguel is one of the few human offspring of Satan, offspring of Satan can also emit blue flames that's how Miguel can emit blue flames"** Yukio said looking out the window seeing Miguel and Rin still fighting.

**"Are there any other kids Satan had?"** Nikki said **"yes Rin and I are also children of Satan but Rin is the only one that got the blue flames I did not though"** Yukio said sitting up from his seat **"So Rin also has wings as well?"** Nikki said surprised to hear that Yukio and Rin were also sons of Satan. **"No Rin doesn't have wings only Miguel dose"** Yukio said walking to the front door Nikki got up from her seat looking at where Yukio was going "wait where are you going?" Nikki said flowing Yukio to the door **"I am going outside to stop Miguel and Rin from killing each other"** Yukio said smiling and turning the nob of the door handle and walking outside. Rin and Miguel were both sitting on the panting and with rad faces (_yeah totly from fighting_) **"So…..I am Nikki nice to meet you"** Nikki said bowing.** "Ok nice to meet you Nikki"** Rin said standing up from the ground and shaking hand with Nikki **"So Nikki did Yukio tell you everything you needed to know and what was happening?"** Miguel said also sitting up from the ground** "yup and do you all go to school here? It looks so expensive I probably could not afford this school"** Nikki said looking around it looked like a very expensive school. **"That's true cross academe for you"** Rin said walking to the door **"anyways I am going to sleep see ya" **Rin said and went up to the in the dorm Nikki heard Miguel muttering some words like jackass and basterd as he stood up from the ground and started to walk towrds the when he suddenly stoped.

Turing around **"Hay Yukio where is Nikki gonna go to sleep its already late?" **Miguel said Yukio went up to Miguel and said **"That's semple she will stay in your room until we know what to do with her" **Yukio explaned to Miguel and went inside. **"WHAT!...why me i just got back and this is how i am treatid?"** Miguel said as he fallowed Yukio up the stairs and bumped in to Yukio's shoulder **"Oh i forgot about that thanks for reminding me Miguel because of not being in the school for two days you will have detantion for the next week"** Yukio said and countued walking. Miguel turning around to look at Nikki with a glear on his face said **"I don't want anything broken, gone, or missplaced while you are staying in my room you got that!" **and went down the hall and turend to the left **"This is where my room is aswell"** Miguel said and went to the door on the right and going inside. Nikki who was inside the hallway was thinking should she laugh at Miguel's misfortion or bowdown to Yukio for letting her stay, walking up to Miguel's door and opening it she walked in to see a bed with a green bed spred and yellow pillows, on the nightstand was a lamp and phone charger as well. Across from the bed was a desk with three text books and six binders with a red pincel case on the cheir was Miguel's school bag.

next to the desk was a wooden drawer on top of it was a cople books and three more text books and laptop on top of the laptop was a medemun sized green note book with a lock on it as to the green book Nikki broght it to her face to see it more clearly on it, it said MIGUEL'S DAYLY JOUERNAL. Feeling a smile appeir on her face she put it back on the laptop and went to the bed to get ready to sleep as she climbed in the bed she could not help but let out a sigh of pleaser **"Ah...the bed is so fulfly, no wonder Miguel did not want me to sleep here" **Nikki thought, as she started to fall asleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

poke...

poke...

poke...

SLAP!

Nikki screamed as she shoot out from the bad and landed on the floor and opend her eyes to see who slaped her turening around to see Miguel sitting on the floor with his tail swishing back and forth on the ground and looking amused upon seeing Nikki's reaction. **"What the fucking hell!"** Nikki shouted at Miguel, Miguel just got up from the ground and dusted off invesable dirt off his clothes and turend to look at Nikki **"Why did you do that? and why are you here"** Nikki asked a little more relaxed now. **"Well let's see this is my room and i woke you up because i am going to change now and i don't think you want to wake up to see me naked"** Miguel said in a borad tone as he went over to his closit and took out a green sewter and started to take off his night shirt **"HAY DON'T START UNDRESSING WHILE I AM STILL HERE!"** Nikki screamed as she covered her eye so she won't see anything. **"Oh your still here i thought you would be down stairs eating already with Yukio and Rin?"** Miguel said as he put on the green sewter and went over to his drawer to take a black pair of jeans. **"Oh their are downstirs eating alright then i am gonna g- OH MY GOD I TOLD YOU DONT UNDRESS YOUSELF WHILE I AM STILL HERE!"** Nikki yelled as she ran out the door once Nikki was out of Miguel's room the boy let out a sigh of happiness **"She's gets freaked out by the semplest thing"** Miguel thought as he went down the stairs to get some food to eat.

**ALL FOR NOW PEOPLE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
